


You Snuck Up on Me

by phantxmic



Series: The Newsies in High School [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Davey gets Grounded, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: David Jacobs was always known as the perfect student. Homework done on time, always follows orders, never stays out past curfew. But when David meets Jack Kelly, he ends up doing things he never thought he'd do before.





	1. Welcome, David

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly excited to be writing this so here's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

A harsh wind blew against David Jacobs as he stepped out of his mother's minivan with his sister. The tall boy hissed softly as he slammed the door closed and looked up at the tall building in front of him. It was his first day at a new high school, and David was simply overflowing with joy to be somewhere new. 

Not. 

Typically, David was eager to go to new places and meet new people, but not in a school setting. Most high schoolers he's met were assholes to him, and he was frequently bullied by others. He rarely ever made friends, and the ones he did have were at his old school. Sure, starting fresh is great. But not for a high school boy. 

As he stepped into the first building on campus with his sister, he took a look around. There was a blue and grey theme with the entire school - he assumed those were the school colors - but he wasn't complaining. He frequently wore those colors, blue being his favorite and grey being a good neutral. The lockers were a bold blue color and the walls a light grey, with matching square tiles on the floor. 

"At least this place isn't a shithole like our last school," Sarah commented, snickering to herself. 

"I liked our old school!" David retorted, "At least I had friends back there."

"Don't be such a grump," Sarah whined, "You'll make friends here too. You can hang with me till you get a group." She nudged his arm, grinning brightly. 

"Oh please, I know why you're so stoked to be here and I do not wanna be within twelve feet of you and your gal pal," David stuck his tongue out.

"Oh please, I'm not even dating her yet!" 

"Yeah, but you want to."

"...true."

David snickered softly, "You have fun with wooing her. I'll be your cheerleader," he set his hands in his pockets, feeling the soft fabric of his hoodie. 

Sarah bit her lip gently, now speaking softly, "Hey, you could try to find a guy. I did research on the school, it prides itself in its religious, ethnic, and sexual diversity. And y'know, maybe talking to a counselor will help you come out to mom and dad..."

"Sarah, I appreciate you trying to help, but I'm not ready. I don't think talking to a counselor will help," David replied almost immediately, making it quite obvious he did not like talking about this. 

His sexuality was always a touchy subject for him to talk about. He was only out to Sarah, and even that was an accident. Sarah kept going on and on about girls David could possibly date and he couldn't take it much longer. Sarah was very supportive of him, considering she herself was a lesbian, but David wasn't as keen on coming out as she was. His parents always told him he'd find a nice girl to settle down with, and they /really/ stressed the girl part. 

"Alright. Just know that you have the option," Sarah sighed and entered her classroom, and David was by himself. 

It's not like being by himself was a bad thing. He enjoyed it. He was the kind of kid to stay in his room and write or read rather than socialize. He preferred the quietness of his room, listening to his favorite music or the crickets outside or the patter of rain against his window.

Brrrrrrrng. 

David jolted upright as the bell rang. He was going to be late on his first day. He rushed down the hall, gripping to his satchel he used as a backpack. If he was quick, he could make it to the other side of campus before the second bell. He was luckily dodging students left and right, weaving his way towards the door. He was almost to the quad, so close!

His luck came to a halt as he bumped into someone, causing the both of them to hit the hard tile below them. The other boy was holding papers, and those were now scattered across the floor. "Crap, I-I'm sorry!" David stammered, getting on his knees and immediately helping gather the stray papers before anyone could step on them. 

"'Ey, 'ey, don't worry about it," The boy chuckled softly, joining in on gathering up his papers, "Accidents 'appen."

The boy had a noticeable accent, David noted. David himself had a slight New York accent, but it wasn't like this guy's. He couldn't get a good look of him either, since he had his head down as he scrambled to pick up papers and set them in the boy's hands. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-I really need to run, I-I'm sorry!" David got up once the mess was cleaned and turned around, running as fast as his legs could go. 

David just barely made it in time for his first class, he slumped into his desk and sighed, panting soft breaths. He really hoped that boy's papers were okay, he couldn't tell if they ripped or not. Too bad he didn't get a name. 

\--

"DaSilva."

"Here."

David's sixth period rolled around rather quickly - thank God - and he was eager to get home. Homework was light and David really wanted to work on his writing. 

"Jacobs."

"Here," David responded quickly, getting a few looks from other students. David could confirm, being the new kid sucks. 

"Kelly."

"'ere."

David blinked and his head snapped up at the familiar voice. You've gotta be kidding me. He looked around, trying to identify the boy who had that voice. He knew that voice, it had to be the boy he bumped into this morning, but he couldn't figure out which student it was. 

Class went on as usual. David was filled in on the unit they were already halfway through and given a copy of the novel they were reading. The teacher gave them ten minutes of free time to socialize or read, and David gladly did the ladder of the two options. 

David's shoulder was given a gentle tap. He blinked and looked up from his book, now face to face with a boy. He had fluffy brown hair hidden beneath a newsboy cap, a strong jawline that could probably cut David, and twinkling green eyes. He had a slightly shit eating grin on his face as he murmured, "Twice in one day, 'uh? Think it's fate?"

David blushed and stared at him, but then it hit him. That's him. That's the boy who he bumped into. The "Kelly". "Oh! Oh my god, I, uhm, I'm so sorry about this morning, that was all my fault!"

"'ey, don't sweat it, kid. The name's Jack Kelly," Jack grinned, leaning on his desk. 

"Oh, I'm David Jacobs," David dipped his head in a greeting, not breaking eye contact with him. 

"Nice ta meetcha, Davey. Now, I ain't neve'h seen ya face 'round here before. You new?" Jack inquired, eyebrows raised and his head cocked to the side. 

"Yeah, my sister and I moved here with our parents and younger brother just a few days ago," David explained simply, slightly taken aback by the nickname given to him, "It's not that bad so far."

"Oh, you got a sister! Is she the uh...black haired girl, hittin' on Katherine at lunch today?" Jack asked, drumming his fingers along the wood desk. 

David chuckled softly, "Yeah, that's most likely her. Her name's Sarah. She's...kind of a massive lesbian."

"Sayin' kind of is an understatement, and I don't even know the chick," Jack scoffed, "But you two both seem real nice. Maybe you'd like to hang out with me and the fellas." He offered, pointing towards a group of boys in the back, "That ain't all of 'em, but I promise they won't bite."

David looked back at the group, staring in shock. That was practically half of the freaking class! And there's more?! "Must be a big group..." he murmured. 

"Don't be intimidated, they's all big sweethearts, honestly. Come by our group at lunch, I'll introduce ya," Jack smiled charmingly and David knew he couldn't refuse. 

"Alright, I'll come by..." David gave in, sighing softly. 

"Mind if I add my numbe'h into ya phone? Y'know, teache'hs always recommend having a homework buddy in every class," Jack was slightly mocking every teacher in existence as David handed him his phone. Wait, doesn't Jack have about ten friends in this class? "Done. Text me sometime," Jack clicked his tongue and tipped his cap, smiling before he walked back to his group. 

David blinked and looked down at his phone. That...just...happened? He sent Jack a quick text so he would have his number as well before the bell rang and David shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his things, and rushed to the front of the school. 

"Hey David!" Sarah called him over, "How was your first day?" She smiled as the two began walking away from the school entrance and down the street. 

"Definitely...interesting," David nodded, smiling softly, "Made a friend."


	2. The Fellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, 24 hours ago: oh chapter two probably won't be done until Friday  
> Me: finishes chapter two in one day  
> Enjoy

"Dave! 'ey, Davey, over he'eh!" David heard Jack's calls from across the cafeteria. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" David replied, knowing Jack would hear him over the cacophonous sounds that echoed in the cafeteria. 

He kept true to his promise made yesterday and was joining Jack and his friends at their lunch table. He was relieved to finally have somewhere to sit, but felt his nerves heightening as he walked closer to the large group. Jack wasn't lying when he said it was a big group. Two large tables were pushed together so everyone could fit, and David couldn't even attempt to estimate how many kids there were. It was certainly intimidating him. 

"Davey!" Jack chirped up happily amongst the noise, standing up and wrapping an arm around David's shoulders, "Fellas, this is Davey, he's Sarah's older brother!"

"Brought in fresh meat, 'ey, Jack?" A blonde boy with curly hair and what looked like a lollipop in his mouth cooed teasingly at the brunet. He was in the lap of a red haired boy in a beanie, and they seemed very...affectionate.

"You betcha!" Jack snickered, "Dave, that's Racetrack. We call 'im Race or Racer. He's occupyin' the lap space of Albert."

David instantly noted the odd name - or nickname, he assumed. "Pleasure to meet ya, Race. You too, Albert," He dipped his head. Albert responded with a quick tilt of his head. 

"Aight, so that's them, then there's Crutchie he'eh," Jack ruffled the hair of another blonde boy, who was shorter and stockier than Race and had crutches set next to him,"Crutch is the physical embodiment of a ray of sunshine, but he can certainly kick ass." Jack pronounces certainly like a stereotypical New Yorker. It was charming. 

David was shocked at the nickname given to the crippled kid, "Isn't that an insensitive nickname to give to a disabled person?"

"Don't worry, I like it!" Crutchie chirped happily, "But my real name is Charlie if you'd prefer that." David nodded as a response. 

Jack went around the table and introduced David to everyone and everyone to David. David noticed two prominent things with this group; 1. Most of them had odd nicknames, and 2. They all seemed very...uhm...David couldn't think of a proper term besides gay. 

When he and Jack sat down, David immediately brought it up, "So, uh...Race and Albert are a couple, right?"

"Of course, I'd be concerned if someone had a friendship like their relationship," Jack snickered. 

"So they're gay...?"

"Well, Racer is. Albert's pan. Wait, why do ya ask?"

"It's just, everyone seems a little..."

"Gay?"

"I guess. That's the only term I can find."

Jack chuckled. "Well, there ain't no fella in this group that's straight," An awkward silence was met, "I-I mean, unless if you's is straight."

"N-no, no, I'm not!" David replied frantically, his cheeks slowly heating to a pink color. "I-I'm just...not out yet..."

"Ya folks don't know?" Jack asked, and David shook his head, "Does Sarah know?"

"She was the only one I was out to. Until now."

Jack pondered for a moment before smiling, "You can try comin' out to the fellas. Not right now, of course, but later. When it feels right. When I came out to my foster mom, I was terrified! But after I did it, it was so...relievin'. She told me she'd support me no matter who I love. And that's what the fellas are like. Promise."

David remained silent in thought, looking down at his hands resting in his lap. He sighed softly and looked up again, "Okay, I'll consider it."

Jack grinned brightly, "Great! I'm proud of ya already."

For the remainder of the lunch, David was relatively quiet. He laughed at jokes and smiled at them all, but he slowly found himself staring more and more at Jack. He examined every little movement he made, every smile, every little twinkle in his eye. God, his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful emerald jade color and David was addicted to them. He didn't know why he was. But he wanted this green eyes gazing into his own brown eyes, watching him so lovingly. 

The bell yet again interrupted his thoughts, as did a hand patting his back. "I'll see ya in sixth, Davey," Jack smiled, letting his hand trail across his upper back as he walked away with Crutchie on his tail. David watched him go, lips parted ever so slightly. 

"You like Jack, don'tcha, Dave?" A voice he didn't recognize piped up and David struggled to figure out who it was until he noticed the red haired boy standing next to him, "I can see it in ya eyes. It's the way Racer would look at me while we were he'eh."

"Yeah, of course I like him! Well, not like that," David huffed, "He's a friend, a colleague! Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, you have only known him for a day. I bet this time next month, he'll be carryin' ya through the threshold like a bride," Albert snickered softly, "See ya."

Thoughts rushed through David's head as he watched Albert walk away, then quickly turned around to head for fifth period. He didn't like Jack Kelly like Racetrack Higgins likes Albert DaSilva. That he was sure about. Jack was a friend. A very handsome friend. 

\--

 **Jack** : hey some of the fellas and me are gonna blow a hundred bucks at mcds wanna come

David received that text during the evening while he was catching up on the book they were reading in his literature class. It was well past nine o'clock and David was planning on going to bed in just a few minutes. 

**David** : Jack, it's nearly ten at night, why are you going to McDonald's so late?

 **Jack** : bc I can? cmon Dave it'll be lame without ya

 **David** : No way, no how. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Jack.

His phone vibrated once again but David didn't check it. He closed his book and stood up, pushing his chair back in and stretching out. His phone continued to vibrate. Again. And again. And again. Until suddenly, it stopped. David sighed softly and tugged his shirt off.

Tap. 

Tap. 

Taptaptaptaptap. 

Jack Kelly was on a tree branch outside of David's window. Jack Kelly. Was on. A tree branch. Outside. Of David's window. He grinned and waved, beckoning him to come closer. 

As one would imagine, David was very confused. Concerned. Curious. Impressed. But mainly confused. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head as he rushed to the window, opening it, "I said no!"

Jack huffed, "I ain't even said anythin'."

"I knew what you wanted to say. It's late at night and I'm not going out."

"Davey, come on!" Jack sighed, "The night's young and we are too, live a little! You haven't even lived yet, Dave, let me help ya live."

David looked like he was considering it. But looks can be deceiving, "No."

"Daveyyyyy! C'mon, it'll be fun! It's just gonna be you, me, Racer, Albert, Jojo, and Henry!" Jack whined out, grabbing David's hands and tugging on him gently, "Please?"

For most people it would take hours to convince David Jacobs to sneak out at night. David was never out after his curfew. He was barely ever out before his curfew. But something about that adorable whine and those pleading eyes caused David to give in, "Fine. I better be back here before eleven."

Jack smirked and nodded, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: hungry dudes bein hungry dudes


	3. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans from the boys

"I hope you know this is a stupid idea," David murmured. Jack had pulled him out of the window and was now climbing down the tree with David clung to his back. David sighed, "I'm only doing this so you have some kind of supervision."

"Yeah, sure, mom," Jack teased with a smirk, hopping into the grass and setting down the taller boy, "C'mon, the fellas are waitin' in the car."

David cringed slightly, "Please tell me you aren't gonna be the one driving."

"Oh god no," Jack laughed, "Jojo's the driver. He's one'a the oldest in the group."

David felt relief wash over him as the pair approached the car. The car was a red convertible with the top down, and David noted it seemed very...cliche. This whole scenario seemed very cliche, actually. Rebellious teenagers dragging the sweet, innocent new kid out after curfew. 

Jack led David to the backseat where Henry was sat. Jojo was in the drivers seat and Albert was beside him with Race, yet again, in his lap. 

"You know you can get a ticket for that, Race," David pointed out as he sat down. 

"'ey, the seat belt's on both of us, we're fine," Race grinned, lollipop in mouth. 

"Aight, where to next?" Jojo asked, gazing at Jack through the rear view mirror. 

"McDonald's!" Henry piped up, and Jack nodded. 

"To the golden arches!" Jack grinned brightly, pointing ahead of them. David laughed at how purely dorky the boy could be and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He was still nervous, but he figured, how could he have fun if he only worried? Maybe a little excitement and adventure is what David needed in life. He had what he didn't anticipate to have and they were inviting him out. 

He also wanted to spend more time with Jack. Jack was the first friend he had made at this new school, after all. He was...cocky. Definitely cocky. But sweet, laid-back, not worried about much. He was wild and craving adventure. David admired that greatly. David too had a sense of adventure but was too scared to do much about it. But now he was here, out past curfew with five other boys to get food. 

"'ey, Jo, when does the mall close?" Albert asked, glancing over. 

"2:00am. Why do you ask?" Jojo responded, not taking his eyes off the road. 

"Let's go there," Albert glanced back at the others, "That okay with you?" The other three nodded in agreement and Albert smiled, which David had never seen before, "Good. I just got a paycheck and I wanna spoil this one," he grinned and poked Race in the side, causing him to yelp and giggle. 

"Foul play, DaSilva!" Race giggled, and the couple proceeded to have a tickle fight in the passengers seat.

"That's sweet," David thought out loud, smiling softly. 

"It isn't when ya know what they're gonna buy," Jack nudged Henry, "Twenty bucks they come outta Spencer's with two bags."

"I bet three," Henry snickered, "but deal." David didn't understand what they were on about. 

Jojo quickly paid for a parking place in the lot and the boys jumped out eagerly, Henry was already racing towards the entrance. The other five strolled after him, Jack making pleasant conversation. 

"Y'like frozen yogurt, Dave?" Jack asked, gazing up at the taller boy and shifting his cap. 

"Hmm? A bit. Haven't had any in a long while," David shrugged. 

"If I buy us a cup, will ya share it with me?" Jack nudged him playfully and smiled. 

David blushed lightly, "I mean, sure. I'll pay for half."

"Nah, nah," Jack shook his head, "My treat."

As much as David wanted to rebuke and assure he would help pay, he knew he had to be kind and accept the sweet gesture. He sighed, "Okay, fine. And thank you."

Jack grinned brighter as they entered the mall, "My pleasure, Davey."

The group entered the mall, watching Henry race towards the food court. The mall wasn't as busy, considering how late it was, but David could see large and small groups of teenagers messing around and an occasional couple on a date. Race grabbed Albert's hand and rushed towards Spencer's once it came into view, and David scoffed, "What's got them so eager to get in there?"

"You've never been in a Spencer's before, have ya?" Jojo asked, walking beside him. 

David shook his head, "No, what's in there?"

"Let's just say Albert's got a fake ID," Jack snickered, looking up at Davey to meet his still confused gaze, "Oh, you poor soul. Wait, frozen yogurt!"

As Jack chided happily, David's hand was grabbed and he was pulled along to the food court and into a small shop. He stumbled when they came to a halt and leaned onto Jack to stay upright. When he composed himself and glanced up, he saw a menu with all different kinds of frozen yogurt flavors and he gasped, "Ooo..."

"What kind do ya want? I'll get us whateve'h, I ain't picky."

"Maybe...strawberry banana?"

"Ew, god no."

David smirked, "I thought you said you weren't picky?"

"Well, I didn't know I was dealin' with someone wit' horrible taste," Jack sneered playfully to him, nudging his side. 

"Oh, horrible taste, huh?" David rolled his eyes, "Then you pick, if you have such the exquisite pallet." Jack gratefully picked out their yogurt flavor - peach and mango - and paid, giving the change to the distressed worker who had to work the night shift. As they got their cup and began walking away, Jack scooped up a decent amount of yogurt into the spoon. 

"Gentlemen first," Jack poked the spoon against David's lips, causing the taller boy to go wide eyed. 

"You're...feeding me?" David snickered, "I ain't no baby."

Jack shrugged and pulled the spoon away from David, "Whateve'h," he grinned, preparing to take the first bite before David grabbed the spoon quickly and ate the yogurt, smirking evilly as he watched the shock in Jack's face, "Uhmmm!" The brunet boy huffed, "Rude!"

David shrugged with a grin, crossing his arms, "You did say gentleman first."

"Ughhhh, meanie," Jack whined softly as he led David along, "C'mon, let's just sit down."

The two found a nice table to sit at by the fountain and they dug into their yogurt eagerly. David thought of something they could discuss and cleared his throat, "So, uh," He started, "What were all those papers you had when I bumped into you? They didn't look like assignments."

Jack gave a meek shrug, "Just some doodles. And, before ya freak out," He could already see in David's eyes he was about to panic, "None of 'em tore, it's okay."

"So, you're an artist?" David smiled charmingly, "I'd love to see your work sometime."

"Ah, there's nothin' special to 'em. But, uh...I've got a doodle book on me if you really are curious," Jack pulled a small sketchbook out of his pocket and set it on the table, sliding it to David. David gasped happily and flipped it open, examining each page. These were...beautiful. Jack seriously underestimates his art if he thinks this isn't special. The sketches were gorgeous and intricately detailed, David could see how much time was put into all of them. 

"Jack, these are amazing!" David exclaimed, smiling, "You're really good!" He noticed that most of Jack's subjects were his friends; Race, Crutchie, Albert, Romeo, David could identify everyone. He flipped to a page with a detailed sketch of a woman he didn't recognize, and he motioned to it, "Who's that?"

"Ah, me and Crutchie's foster mom. The lovely Miss Medda Larkin," Jack boasted with a smile, "Owns the Irving Hall further into town. I paint backdrops for their shows, it's the least I can do for her."

"Wait, Miss Medda? I think I saw one of her shows before, a few years back! Is she the one with the...the Bowery Beauties?" David asked as he recalled a memory of his parents taking them to see a show. 

"Ye'h! What a small world," Jack chuckled, licking the yogurt off the spoon, "She took me and Crutch in when she found us on the streets. I was seven, Crutch was six, poor kid's had a bad leg his whole life. She raised us just like if we were her own kids. I owe everything to her."

David smiled softly, listening to Jack as he talked about his past. He rested his chin in one hand and tapped his cheek with one finger. Jack was so talented. Talented and handsome. And those eyes, god, simply the most beautiful emerald eyes David had ever seen. Jack began to share a silly story about his tiny family, laughing and smiling more than David had ever seen him. He loved the way Jack's eyes crinkled when he smiled so wide or laughed. It was contagious and David found himself laughing and giggling with him. David leaned further against the table, examining every part of Jack that made him smile. His own brown eyes twinkled with affection and admiration, butterflies filled his stomach, and his mind swirled. Was he...in love with Jack?

"Jack! Sale at GameStop!" Henry interrupted David's thoughts abruptly, "C'mon!" He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him away from David, the boy was flustered and mouthed an apology to David before he was out of sight. 

David let out a heavy sigh and twirled the spoon in the cup of frozen yogurt. His stomach butterflies didn't cease, and all he could think about was Jack. Jack Kelly, the handsome, rebellious artist he was friends with. Surely a guy like Jack wouldn't be single. There was no way he could be single, he's the most perfect boy! Well, maybe perfect wasn't the right word. David wasn't afraid to admit Jack had faults, everyone does. But he seemed to be an amazing person and a wonderful friend, surely he had to be a great boyfriend too. David felt a twinge of jealousy for the lucky guy or gal. 

"Ey, Dave, you're all alone!" A high pitched voice spoke up and David turned around to see Race and Albert, "Did Jack ditch ya?"

"No, no, just went shopping," David shook his head, his curiosity getting the best of him, "Is Jack dating anyone?"

"No," Albert replied, "Why do y'ask?"

"Do you have a cruuuush?" Race teased, sticking his tongue out. 

"No," David lied, "I'm just curious, he seems like the type of guy to be dating someone but he never mentioned it."

"His last relationship was last year with Kath, wasn't it?" Albert asked and Race nodded in response, "Ye'h, that was only two weeks. I remember, Jojo set em up."

"Hey, talk shit get hit, bitch," Jojo shouted from a few yards away. 

"Watch your fuckin' profanity!" Albert responded with a smirk. 

"You're all idiots," David snickered and stood up, "Screw it, let's go shopping. I've got some cash to blow."

Race smiled brightly and swung the three bags in his hand, "Ye'h!" He held Albert's hand and led them around the mall to invade different stores, Jojo joining them. At the end of their spree, they all carried various bags from different stores and met up with Jack and Henry at the fountain. 

Henry lifted up boxes from Cinnabon, "I took liberty and got all of us cinnamon rolls!" He chirped proudly, handing them around to the group. 

David thanked him and yawned, "Alright, what time is it? We should probably head home anyway."

"12:30."

"Wait what?! Jack, I said I was only going out for an hour, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ey, calm down," Jack tried to calm him, "Ain't no harm in stayin' out late'h than planned! Plus, you was shoppin', I didn't know where ya were," David was still on edge, squeezing his bags nervously until he felt a hand on his back, "Easy, Dave, you're okay. We'll getcha home now, okay?" He began to gently lead him out of the mall and towards the parking lot, hushing him and rubbing gentle circles into his back. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just..." David sighed, "I've never gone out before, I'm worried my parents'll know I'm gone and freak out."

"It'll all be okay, Davey, promise!" Jack smiled as they all loaded into the car. David leaned back and let himself relax a tiny bit, feeling the cool wind blow against his face was certainly calming. He didn't notice that Jack was frequently glancing up at him and back to a sketchbook in his lap as he scribbled. The fifteen minute car ride was over quickly and David hopped out with Jack, "I'll help ya back into your room."

The pair climbed the tree - David needing Jack's help - and Jack carefully hoisted him into his room. David didn't have a graceful landing, he ended up falling on his side before getting back up, "Thank you, Jack. I had...more fun than I thought I would."

"No problem, Dave," Jack smiled, "Let's do this more often. Well, let's hang out more often. With your parents permission," He snickered softly and David laughed with him, "I'll see ya tomorrow, Davey."

"See ya tomorrow, Jack," David smiled and watched the boy rush back to the ground, then noticing a page left on his windowsill. He quickly opened it and stared in awe as it revealed to be a sketch of...him. Jack sketched him. He leaned out of the window and looked down at Jack, watching the boy as he tipped his cap and clicked his tongue, rushing back to the car.


	4. Restrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's mother finds out about their night out and grounds him, restricting David from hanging out with the group. Jack ain't having any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some family arguing in the beginning of this chapter and a sad Davey.

David bounded down the stairs, yawning and stretching himself out in one of his many new shirts he gained from the shopping spree with the boys a few weeks ago. He had gotten away with sneaking out the one night and hadn't done it since. He had gotten even closer to the group of boys and he never stopped talking about Jack and the fellas to his family. Les desperately wanted to meet Jack and David promised him he'd introduce the two. 

"Good morning, David!" David's mother chirped from the kitchen, "Pancakes are on the table with some orange juice."

"Thank you," David passed by her and kissed her cheek gratefully before rushing to the dining room. 

"Hunny, where did you get that shirt? I've never seen you wear it before," His mom inquired, "Did Sarah give it to you?

"O-oh, uh," David stammered, "Yeah. She went out with her friends a while ago and bought this for me," David was never a good liar, and his mother could typically see right through him. 

"Oh, well that's so sweet of you, Sar-"

"I've never seen that shirt in my life, David," Sarah snickered as she spoke with a mouthful of pancake, "Where'd ya get it?"

After what felt like forever but was really just a minute, David attempted to speak,"I-"

The silence made David's mother suspicious, "David Jacobs, tell me the truth," His mother crossed her arms and glared at him. This specific glare always melted David's lies and he had to tell her the truth. 

"I snuck out a few weeks ago with some friends after curfew!" David admitted, "I was out after midnight, we just went to the mall, nothing more than that!"

"Midnight?!" His mother roared angrily, "David, you- I-I can't believe you!"

"Mother, please, it was one night, just me and a few friends!"

"Which friends? Who convinced you to do such an irresponsible thing?"

"Jack! Jack convinced me to go and I went. Mom, I just- I had fun! I had so much fun with them, I've never been able to have fun like that before!" David pleaded, standing up from his seat at the table and brushing his hand along the tablecloth, "It's so much better than being locked up in my room!"

"I don't care if you had fun, David, you broke my rules! You could have been killed or hurt or mugged!" His mother undid her apron angrily. 

"But I wasn't!"

"And next time, you might be! That's it," His mother sighed, "You're grounded. I'll decide when to unground you. Give me your phone," She motioned for him to hand it to her, which he reluctantly did. She took a minute to tap at his phone, "With this, you won't be able to go on social media or text anyone except me, your father, and your sister," She handed the phone back to him, "And I won't allow you or Sarah to hang out with that group, especially that Jack. They're troublemakers and bad influences," David nodded and looked down, waiting patiently until she said, "You're dismissed."

David had never ran to his room faster. With an empty stomach, he slammed his door shut and fell against his bed, letting the pent up tears pour down his cheeks. He sobbed on and off for an hour, the previous conversation replaying over and over in his mind. His mother had never yelled like that to him. He'd never gotten his phone modified like that before. He'd never been...grounded. And that wasn't even what made him cry. It was the thought of never being able to see or talk to Jack again. They were the best friend group he ever had, and he was never allowed to speak to them again. He'd never be able to talk to Specs about their dream colleges, he'd never be able to laugh at Race's jokes, he'd never be able to help Crutchie get up the ramp to the second floor, he could never talk to any of them ever again. 

The weekend went by agonizingly slowly. No one to talk to, not wanting to face his family, David was bored. Bored and heartbroken. David was silent during breakfast, silent in the car, even silent as he and Sarah entered the main building by themselves. Classes rolled along quicker than David wanted them to, he wanted to stay at school a little longer so he wouldn't have to go home. 

As lunch rolled around, David couldn't bring himself to even sit in the cafeteria. He found a spot in the hallway and stayed there, pulling out his journal and resuming where he left off. 

"Davey!" A voice chirped and he glanced up to meet the tall, glasses wearing boy he was friends with. Well, used to be, "Dave, we've all been worryin' aboutcha, Jack sent me out here to find you."

David sighed, "Specs, please, I-I can't talk to you-"

"Oh, well, I can go get Jack-"

"No! That'd be even worse!" David groaned in annoyance, setting his pencil down, "Specs, I can't be friends with you guys! My mother told me I couldn't after she found out we snuck out at night and now she's got the faculty watching to make sure I don't, so please just go!"

Specs blinked. He knew he shouldn't be here if the faculty was watching, so he nodded slowly, "Just know we love ya, okay?" He quickly jogged back to the cafeteria, leaving David alone yet again. 

Specs made his way to the table, rushing to Jack's side, "I'm back."

"Did you find him? Is he okay, does he need my help?" Jack asked frantically, "I have him in my sixth period, I can talk to 'im the'eh!"

"I don't recommend that, Jack..." Specs sighed, "Dave ain't allowed to hang out wit' us anymore. I think he had a fight with his mother."

"Well, no one's stoppin' me from seein' 'im-"

"The faculty are watching to make sure no one talks to him."

"-okay, a few people are stopping me."

The tables grew eerily silent, everyone staring at Jack as he sat in thought. 

"Jack?" Crutchie murmured, "What're ya gonna do?"

Jack didn't respond immediately. He bit his lip and thought for another minute before nodding, "I have to see him. Tonight."

"Be safe, okay?" Jojo patted his shoulder, "This sucks for all of us, I can only imagine how upsettin' it is for you..."

Jack nodded, leaning against the table and sighing. The whole group knew of his infatuation with David. He had his eyes set on him from the start, and he couldn't give him up this easily. He wouldn't let anyone get in the way of him and David. Then again, he wasn't even sure if David liked him back. David could very well not have romantic intentions with Jack. But Jack hoped that wasn't the case. 

Jack was off for the rest of the day. He didn't talk to David in sixth, he just did his work and stayed silent, which was abnormal for him. He trudged home after school with Crutchie, entering the empty house and sighing. 

"Mom'll be home at 8:00, so we can make dinner," Crutchie told him. 

"Not hungry," Jack murmured, falling on the couch and covering his face with his newsboy cap. 

"I'll make ya somethin'!" Crutchie chirped, poking the solemn lump on the couch, "I'll put on a TV show and make you some dinner!"

Jack stayed still in consideration before pulling the cap down to reveal his eyes, "........Brooklyn Nine Nine and pasta?"

"Hell yeah!" Crutchie smiled wide, quickly turning on the TV and rushing to the kitchen. 

Crutchie cheered Jack up for the evening. They watched their show and laughed and ate pasta, but when Jack heard their mother pull up in the driveway, the appending doom returned. He jumped up and sprinted to his bedroom, shutting the door quickly. He was not in the mood to talk about his day with his mother. But his mother wasn't having any of that. 

"Jack?" Medda knocked on the door, "C'mon, hunny, I know you had a rough day. Drama with your crush, right?"

Goddammit Crutch. Jack sighed and opened the door, gazing up at his mother, "Ye'h..."

Medda strode into the room and sat down on his bed, motioning for him to sit with her, "Spill the beans, sweetie."

It didn't take long for Jack to ramble to her, "Davey got in trouble for sneakin' out and now he can't be friends with me or the fellas anymore! Mom, it's all my fault, if I didn't get him to sneak out with us, none of this would've happened! Ma, I'm neve'h gonna be able to talk to him again..."

Medda took every word in and nodded, "I can talk to his parents, if you'd like."

"No, no, you don't have to...I just don't wanna give up on 'im, Ma. I...I think I really like him," _I think I love him._

Medda paused and bit her lip, "You know I don't encourage you sneaking to your friends' houses, but this time I'll allow it. Go to him tonight, hun. Talk to him. I'm sure he misses ya."

Jack suddenly hugged her tight and clung to her, murmuring, "Thank you..." Medda happily returned the hug, holding her son close. 

"You need to tell me more about this boy, though," Medda chuckled, "What's he like?"

"He's...sweet," Jack started, "Tall, pale, handsome, pretty...god, he's so smart! Straight A student! Way outta my league..." he started whining as he thought about everything about David that made him happy. 

"Go to him, hun. Talk to him," Medda encouraged, nudging him into his feet. 

Jack nodded slowly, quickly grabbing his sweatshirt and sliding it on, "Thanks Ma," He quickly kissed her cheek and raced out of the apartment and down the street as fast as he could.


	5. A Kiss...or Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sneaks to David's house to see him. Unplanned things occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the good shit y'all signed up for

The night sky was covered with clouds and the ground was dusted with snow once Jack finally saw David's house in the distance. Jack shook the excess snow off of him before climbing up the tree once more, peeking into the window from the branch. David was resting his head in his arms on his desk, staring at the wall. He looked so sad like that...Jack was quick to crawl across the branch and tap on the window, gently at first so he didn't scare David. 

David's head whipped up at the sound and he blushed upon seeing Jack in the window. _He really doesn't give up, does he?_ David bit his lip and locked his door quick before he opened the window, "Jack, what are you doing?! If my parents find you here, they'll crucify you!"

Jack trembled from the cold and chuckled softly, his teeth chattering, "C-can I at least come inside for a bit?"

David sighed and pulled him inside quickly, having him sit on the futon under his windowsill, "Only because you're freezing," He grabbed a blanket from his closet and wrapped it around him, sitting down next to him, "Jack, why are you here?" He reiterated his question with a sigh. 

"I had to see ya..." Jack cleared his throat, brushing the snow off of his cap, "You scared the crap outta me, Dave, I thought ya hated me and the fellas!"

"Jack, it was outta my control," David explained, "If I could hang out with you guys, I would, but I just...can't." He sighed in defeat, leaning against the wall at his side. 

"I know, I know that now," Jack chuckled, "But I just...needed to see ya. I miss ya, Davey."

David let out a sigh and nodded, "I miss you too, Jack..." David took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air from the window before shivering, "God, it's cold..." He turned around to close the window and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"He'eh," Jack flourished the blanket and wrapped half of it around David, scooting closer to him so they can share the blanket, "I like the fresh air."

David blushed and nodded in agreement, scooting closer to Jack to help warm him up, "I do too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, leaning against each other and relishing in their warmth and presence. David's mind was racing with thoughts, urges, impulses. He was aching to kiss Jack, or have Jack kiss him, or hold his hand, or do anything. David shifted in his seat and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, nuzzling gently against it. 

"Dave," Jack murmured softly against his black hair, "Dave, look at me." His voice was soft and gentle, speaking to him with more care in his voice than David had ever heard. The taller boy tilted his head up to look at him and suddenly felt lips pressed against his. Jack's emerald eyes closed as he finally kissed the boy he'd been wanting to kiss for a month. 

David's mind was going insane. Jack was kissing him. Jack was actually _kissing him._ Jack's lips were as soft as David imagined and he was itching for more. Jack pulled David's head up further by his chin and David slowly looped his arms around his neck, kissing him as best as he could. _Am I doing this right? Is this how you kiss boys? Is Jack enjoying this? Because I sure as hell am!_

"Davey..." Jack practically moaned against his lips as his arms wrapped around David's waist, pulling him onto his lap. 

_Okay he's enjoying this too much._ "Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah," David pulled away and pressed two lips against Jack's lips, "Slow down."

Jack blinked and blushed softly, murmuring, "'m sorry." 

David sat up on his lap and brushed his hair back, "Okay, so..." he rested one hand on his forehead, "You kissed me."

"Uh huh."

"You _voluntarily_ kissed me."

"Well, that was my intention, yes."

"You _wanted_ to kiss me?"

"Why else would I kiss you?"

David's cheeks grew bright red and he slid back onto the futon, biting his lip as he sat in thought. 

"Was it bad?" Jack asked, "We can forget 'bout it if you didn't want me to-"

"No, no, I did want it..." David sighed, "I just...why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, Dave," Jack sat up, reaching for David's hand and holding it gently with both of his hands, "I-I really like ya," Jack gently rolled his thumbs along David's softy hand, very clearly nervous about the chance of being rejected. 

David brought Jack's hands up to his lips and kissed them softly, murmuring against them, "I like you too, Jack...I really do, I promise..." Jack sighed in relief and squeezed David's hands, "But, how's it gonna work? I can't see you during school and I can't text you..."

"I'll visit as much as I can, hopefully that'll be every night," Jack chuckled to himself, "And, we can find ways to see each othe'h durin' school. We can do this, Davey, I promise we can."

"I hope you're right..." David sighed and scooted closer to him. Jack immediately set a hand on David's cheek and brought his face closer to kiss him once more. David happily melted into the kiss, leaning against the handsome boy. It didn't last long, David had another question, "Wait, so we're dating now?"

Jack chuckled and nodded, "I'd very much so like to," He went in for another kiss, but was stopped yet again by David. 

"Jack, I.." David bit his lip nervously, "I don't want this to be public yet, okay? Don't tell the guys, don't tell Crutchie, please don't tell anyone," Jack made confused noises in response, "I'm not out yet."

"Ooh right, right."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" David cupped his cheek, petting it gently with his thumb and gazing into Jack's eyes. 

"If that's what'cha want, then I promise I won't," Jack nodded affirmatively, cupping both of David's cheeks, "We can do this, Davey. I promise."

David nodded and adjusted their position so he was on top of him, snuggling into his chest as Jack played with soft locks of his black hair. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was really only half an hour. Soft kisses were exchanged, cuddles were constant, it was heaven for the touch sick David. 

"I should pro'lly get goin', babe," Jack murmured softly against his cheek, pulling the two of them upright, "Don't want Ma to worry."

"That's a good idea," David nodded and sat up with him, taking the blanket off of them and folding it up. Jack littered his face with soft kisses, causing David to giggle like crazy, "Jaaaack..."

"What? Can't protect yaself from my kisses?" Jack snickered, bringing him closer and kissing him passionately again. David melted once more as they kissed, letting out a smitten sigh when they pulled away. 

"See ya tomorrow, Jackie," David murmured, his voice smitten and laced with affection. 

Jack began climbing out of the window and tipped his cap, "See ya tomorrow, Davey," The two leaned in to have one last chaste kiss before Jack hastily climbed down the tree. 

David closed his window and sighed, melting into the futon. He was already aching to feel Jack's lips against his again. The nickname Davey was...starting to grow on him. He giggled softly and closed his eyes, daydreaming about Jack until he fell asleep.


End file.
